


Dean Doesn't Make The Rules

by gracelesswings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, Taylor Swift song, i dont know what im doing, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelesswings/pseuds/gracelesswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants Dean to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Doesn't Make The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine, sorry.

"Come on Dean, please? One song?"

"No Cas, I'm not dancing." 

The blue eyed man huffed softly, "I'm not going to kiss you if you don't dance with me."

          Dean sighed and looked up at Cas. The dork was standing in the center of the room while Dean slouched on the couch. 

"Fine, but you better not put on some girly chick music." 

"You don't make the rules Dean," Cas said and turned on the radio. White Horse by Taylor Swift came pouring out of the speakers. The Winchester grumbled but got up and went over to Cas. 

"Who's gonna lead?" 

"Me of course, I'm manlier." 

Dean snorted, "That's a lie." 

"Shut up," Cas muttered as he slipped an arm around Dean's waist and pulled him against him gently. 

          They started slow dancing quietly, staring into each other's eyes. They danced to the soft thrums of a guitar and to the sad story of a girl who was foolish. 

_Holding on,_

_The days drag on Stupid girl,_

_I should have known, I should have known_

"This is a sad song Cas," Dean murmured as he buried his face in the other man's neck. Cas pressed a kiss to his hair as they continued their slow and gentle dance. 

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

          Cas's arms tightened around Dean and he kissed the Winchester again, softly. They rocked back and forth, oblivious to the world, wrapped in each other's arms without a car in the world. 

"Why this song?" Dean asked curiously. 

"I...I don't know..." 

"Hm. It's a good song, sad but good. I like it." 

"Even though its a girly chick song?" 

Dean blinked, "yes." 

          The two of them continued their dancing, even after the last strums of the guitar had faded into silence and the world outside had grown dark. They danced until they could hardly stand up and then fell on the couch in a tangle. 

"Love you, Cas," Dean murmured sleepily, tucking a stray lock of hair behind the blue eyed man's ear. 

"I love you too, Dean."

          They went to sleep smiling, content and happy.


End file.
